Misdirected::The Background Character
by Leutheria
Summary: This female trainer left for her journey around the same time as Black and White, and while they're trying to save the day while simulatenously earning themselves some fame, she's struggling to differentiate from right and wrong.


**Story told mostly from the perspective of original characters in the game universe. Black and White will be seen in the story, but not followed closely. Character names are all colors and elements/gemstones.**

**Rating: K**

IC:

You curled up against the headboard of your bed trying to bury your face in your floral print pillow. Your room was small but decorated in bright colors, almost sickly sweet for a girl with a reputation for having a little too much attitude. A couple of stuffed animals smiled up from where they'd fallen to the floor and lavender wallpaper gave off a feel of innocence, but beneath the pillow you were struggling to choke back tears.

Sixteen-years-old and it was the night before you planned to travel across Unova. You and your friend Carbon had been planning to start on the same day for years, even though he was nearly a full year older than you. Most trainers would be elated for such an important day of their life. You were restless, sure, but not for that reason alone. You weren't throwing together your backpack and trying to come up with a great outfit to take the first steps of your journey in. You were too upset from the argument you and Carbon had just hours ago to concern yourself with such petty things for the moment.

It was a ridiculous fight. Probably stemming from anxiety due to the pressure put on you for going off on your own for the first time because it's not as easy as throwing a couple of ten year olds on the street expecting them to take care of themselves. The league finally realized that, what with all the issues of evil organizations other regions faced, that maybe it wasn't so safe for kids and everyone was now aware of it. So you both said some stupid things then one thing lead to the next and Carbon stormed off in a fit of rage. You'd hate to think the both of you would leave on your own before making-up, but you had the feeling he wasn't quite ready to talk to you.

It eventually grew late and there was no more time to be putting off your preparation. Rubbing your eyes, you crawled out of bed and started to fill your plain black backpack with clothes, toiletries, and all the other daily essentials you'd need to take care of yourself on the road. It only took a couple of minutes to get everything together. Your mom had been worrying about this date for weeks and insisted on everything being perfect. Once you were finished, you laid in bed for hours until you could finally fall asleep.

It's been spring for a few weeks now, but you woke up to chilly air and gloomy gray clouds lingering over the horizon. You figured by late afternoon it could possibly rain. Bad weather partnered with a petty argument didn't give you much hope for the rest of your journey, but you tried to swallow your fears and get dressed so you could meet outside the professor's lab like you had planned with Carbon.

You had set out your clothes the night before so it didn't take long to get ready. You threw on a pair of long black pants, a gray shirt, and a black and purple striped hooded jacket. For a few minutes you considered tying your long black hair up in a pony tail but after trying it out you decided to just let it fall loose over your shoulders. Soon enough you were standing outside the simple white laboratory with a backpack hanging off your shoulders. You were a little nervous at first because Carbon was nowhere to be found, but after a few minutes the messy-haired boy walked around the corner and stopped next to you.

"Hey Amethyst," He mumbled softly. He wasn't dressed any less casual than usual, with a loose gray shirt and baggy black pants. His old, beaten-up backpack hung off one shoulder, the other strap dangling broken and useless.

"Yeah. Hi." Your words came off a little angrier than you intended, but you turned your gaze away before you could see his reaction. The two of you spent the remaining waiting time in uncomfortable silence until Professor Juniper stepped through the double doors at the front of the building.

"Hello my name is Professor Juniper and I…" You knew who she was and she was just as aware as whom you two were, but she still had to go through the same spiel she gave any other trainer. Newbies came from all over the place and they typically didn't run into the professor on a daily basis like you two did. She seemed completely oblivious of the tension between you both as she was too absorbed in her usual speech as she led the both of you into her lab.

The main room was large and brightly lit with bookshelves and machinery lining the walls, while at the same time relatively informal for a laboratory. Since it served as a home to Prof. Juniper as well, it was decorated with house plants, paintings, and a sofa. She walked over and stood behind a circular table in the center of the room, gesturing to the three Pokéballs resting on the surface while rambling on about the importance of the Pokédex. You'd heard it all before and didn't feel inclined to listen, leaving you completely confused when suddenly she fell silent and you felt her eyes boring into you.

"I said, which partner Pokémon would you like to start with?" She persisted, giving you the feeling she had to repeat herself to get you to listen. Burning from embarrassment, you quickly reached out and grabbed the Pokéball on the right with a blue water sticker on it. At the same time Carbon reached for the one on the other end, decorated with a green grass sticker. "Oshawott and Snivy, hm?"

"We planned it out a while ago, right Ammy?" Carbon looked in your direction with a soft smile. Something about his eyes made him look sorry, but this wasn't the time or place for that conversation.

"Yeah you originally wanted Oshawott because you thought Samurrott was a great Pokémon, but… I insisted and you eventually fell in love with Superior anyways."

"Are you going to name him Wotter like you planned?"

You were quick to shake your head. Wotter was a name you came up with while you were nine or ten-years-old. Surely you could come up with something better than that now. At least it felt as though a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. There was still some lingering tension, but at least you were talking.

"Now I might be checking in with you periodically to see the progress you'll be making with the Pokédexes," the professor explained as she handed the both of you your devices, one colored gray for Carbon and the other purple for yourself. She also handed the each of you five empty standard Pokéballs. "And if you're ever in a bind, feel free to call me or message me and I'll see what I can do."

You both nodded your thanks and she saw the both of you out of her lab. When you were left outside alone with your best friend again, neither of you said much. There was no apology like you half-expected. Carbon simply excused himself because he realized he'd forgotten something at home and you walked down the street towards Route 1. You stopped at the gate way marking the start of the trail and close your eyes, inhaling deeply. Your heart was pounding.

"I'm not going to take my first steps panicking, little kids used to do this without a problem," You told yourself, but you didn't think it was the journey that was worrying you. You'd been preparing this for months.

"_Now don't go running around with all those guys you'll run into Ammy!" The greasy-haired boy joked as they sat at the top of the hill overlooking Nuvema Town._

"_Oh please Carbon, cut the older brother act. I think I can handle myself," You rolled your eyes, but smiled nonetheless._

"_Well it's not that, it's just… I care about you and-"_

"_No, no, no! Do not start this nonsense we've already been over this."_

"_Listen Ammy I-"_

"_I don't feel about you that way! We've been friends all our lives, and that's all."_

You shook your head and stepped forward, your first step onto Route 1. There was no use dwelling on the argument, so you held the Oshawott's Pokéball tightly and disappeared into the cover of trees. It was likely you'd spend two or so days in the forest before you could reach your next town, so you might as well start focusing on training and getting to know you're new partner.


End file.
